School Life
by SasuNaru325
Summary: Naruto is pretty much like every other girl, she had best friends, plenty of enemies, a loving adopted father and she had a crush on a guy… A typical teen... NOT. Sasuke X Naruto Gaara X Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Once again I'm writing a new story! Any please enjoy.

Chapter One

Naruto pulled on her skirt. "Damn it this thing is too short." Naruto is pretty much like every other girl, she had best friends, plenty of enemies, a loving adopted father and she had a crush on a guy… A typical teen.

Temari looked at her and sighed. "If you will go with me to my locker I have shorts you can wear." Temari is more of a tomboy. She never wore skirts and she always had her hair pulled up.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Temari…"

Hinata ran up to them. "Naru-chan! Tema-chan!" Hinata is more of the sweet and innocent kind. She was always loving and made sure Naruto and Temari didn't kill anybody.

Temari sighed. "Must you keep calling us that?"

Hinata looked down. "I-I'm sorry… Its a habit…"

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "I don't mind… Oh hey did you any new gossip?"

Hinata sighed. "No nothing…"

Temari nudged Naruto in the side. "Sasuke turned down another girl."

Naruto rolled her eyes. "He is just a prick."

Hinata began to fidget. "Ano Naru-chan… You shouldn't call people names…"

Naruto ripped on her ponytails. "I know but he just pisses me off!"

Temari grinned. "Well speak of the damn devil."

Naruto looked at her confused. "What?" She turned around to see Sasuke standing there. "You bastard don't come near me!" She fell backwards.

Sasuke sighed. "Iruka needs to talk to you…" He put his hands into his pockets. "Also…. Nice underwear." He turned and walked away quickly surrounded by rabid fan girls.

Naruto's face turned red and she quickly stood up. "You bastard!"

A couple of his fan girls shot glares at her.

"Fuck you, you rabid sluts!" She flicked them off. Okay well maybe she isn't like a lot of other girls but she is a really good person.

Hinata sighed. "Just go change."

Naruto stormed down the hallway pouting. "Stupid fucking bastard looking up my fucking skirt."

Temari sighed. "You do know it's your fault for wearing the skirt right?"

Naruto glared at her. "I forgot to wash clothes and this was all I had!"

Temari glared back at her. "It's still your fault you BAKA!"

Hinata sighed. _"Why do I even try?"_

Naruto pointed at her. "Shut up you bitch." Okay so maybe she wasn't all happy flowers and rainbows but she could still be a good friend.

Hinata began to fidget again. "Naru-chan please don't get mad at Temari she was only trying to help… Right Temari?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled on it. "Here is my locker number and combination… I have someone I need to talk to… See you in first!"

Naruto looked at Hinata curiously. "She doesn't have any other friends, right?"

Hinata looked down and began to fidget. "Shikamaru…"

Naruto sighed. "Oh yeah… They should go out already!"

Hinata nodded. "Y-yeah."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Hey don't you like that Inuzuka guy?"

Hinata cover Naruto's mouth. "Don't tell him!"

Naruto sighed. "Darn… I wanted to play cupid."

--

Sasuke sighed. "Sorry… I don't like you…"

Sakura began to pout. "B-but… I love you Sasuke!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know this is probably the 100th time you have said it."

Sakura began to cry. "And my feelings never have changed!"

He stood up. "Mine did… I hate you more and more every damn day."

Ino grabbed his arm. "Don't leave!"

Sasuke sighed. "I have to go to the bathroom so let go."

Ino pouted. "Okay…" She let him go. "Hurry back!"

He walked out the door. "I'm not coming back." He noticed Hinata and Naruto talking and sighed. "That idiot Uzumaki…" He remembered his earlier encounter and chuckled to himself. "She's so adorable though."

--

Naruto opened Temari's locker and pulled the shorts out. "Thank god!"

Hinata tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "I forgot to give Temari her phone back… I guess I will see you later."

Naruto sighed. "Okay see you later."

--

Hinata walked out of the locker-room to see Sasuke standing by the boys locker-room. "Ano… Hi Sasuke…"

He smiled. "Hey Hinata… Is Naruto in there?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah."

He patted her on the head. "Thanks… See you later…"

--

Naruto pulled the shorts up and fell over. "Damn it! I hate being clumsy!"

Sasuke leaned against the wall. "I think it's cute."

She glared at him then grinned. "So you are a girl… I knew you were too pretty to be a guy."

He sighed. "I'll take that as a complement…"

Naruto picked up her skirt. "So where are the lesbian fan girls at?"

"I ditched them."

Naruto walked up to him. "Aww I thought you liked all of the attention."

He crossed his arms. "Do you know how annoying they are? I wish I could kill them all off!"

Naruto sighed. "_Why did this idiot come in here anyway? Wait that's a good question." _"Why the hell are you in here?"

He grinned and pinned her against the wall. "It's the only place I could get you alone."

Naruto glared at him. "Get off me!"

The bell rang.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "The world is against me…" He sighed. "Oh well…" He grabbed Naruto's chin and kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you later."

Naruto stood there frozen as Sasuke walked out of the locker-room. "W-what the hell was that?" She sank to the floor. "How dare him…"

--

Sasuke held his hand against his chest. "I finally did it…"

Suddenly a swarm of rabid girls surrounded him. "Sasuke!"

He sighed ad traced his lips. _"Her lips were so soft too."_

Kiba looked at the daydreaming Sasuke and punched him. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Sasuke looked at him dazed. "What?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Are you going to make it through class today or not?"

Sasuke glared at him. "I may be daydreaming but I'm not stupid!"

Gaara shot a glared at Sasuke. "Then hurry up we have to get to class!"

"Oh yeah…"

--

Naruto stumbled out of the girl's locker-room. "I… I'm going to kill him."

Iruka walked up to her. "Naruto you were supposed to come to my classroom I need to talk to you."

Naruto looked at him. "Stalker…"

Iruka looked at her worried. "N-Naruto are you okay?"

"T-that goddamn Uchiha…"

Iruka looked at her confused then put his hand on her forehead. "Naruto you're running a fever!"

She pushed Iruka away. "I'm fine dad…I have to go kill somebody…" She suddenly felt weak and collapsed.

He sighed. "You try too hard…"

--

Naruto opened her eyes. "W-what?"

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. "You collapsed… Iruka brought you here…"

She glared at him. "You!"

Sasuke looked at her confused. "What did I do?!"

"This is your fault for kissing me! I have your lesbian disease now!"

He glared at her. "I don't have any fucking diseases!"

"I doubt that!"

He stood up. "Whatever… I'm glad you're okay. It scared me when I heard you collapsed… I skipped class to sit here till you woke up…" He looked down. "As for earlier… I'm sorry… I won't touch you again."

Naruto grabbed his shirt. "Stay here…" She looked away. "I hate the clinic… So stay in here…"

He sighed. "Fine…" He sat back down in the chair.

Naruto opened and closed her hand. "Was somebody holding my hand?"

Sasuke's face turned red and he looked away. "I-Iruka was…"

"Oh…" She sighed. "He worries too much…"

Sasuke stretched. "Parents are supposed to worry… Oh yeah Temari stopped by… She was worried about you… And Hinata was crying…"

Naruto grinned. "I just realized something… I don't have schoolwork to do now!"

Sasuke sighed. "You have a one track mind don't you?"

Naruto grabbed a lock of Sasuke's hair. "So it really is that soft…"

"What?"

She lied back on the bed and stared at the roof. "A fan girl was ranting on and on how soft your hair was one day… She was right."

Sasuke looked at her body and sighed. He thought about how truly beautiful Naruto was. He couldn't understand why so many people hated her… So what if she snapped once in a while? She was truly beautiful.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Ne, why are you looking at me like that?"

He touched her whiskered cheek. "Has anybody ever told you that you were beautiful?"

She grabbed his hand and glared at him. "No… And I don't really care." She sat up.

He stood up. "You should…" He held her face in his hands. "Because… I think you are…"

Tears leaked from Naruto's eyes. "S-shut up…"

"Why?" He whipped her tears away. "I'm sick of being quiet about how I feel about you…"

She looked away. "Get off me or I will yell."

He grinned. "Yell."

"He-"

He roughly kissed her and shoved his tongue into her throat.

"Mhhpfh!" She punched him in the chest repeatedly.

He broke away to breathe. "You hit like a girl."

She began to gag. "I am going to fucking kill you!"

"Hn… One last kiss before you do that…" He kissed her gently.

Naruto sighed and closed her eyes. _"Stupid Sasuke… Making me feel weak…"_

--

Temari snickered. "I knew it… Our beloved idiot found love!"

Hinata held her hand over Temari's mouth. "Hush it's starting to get good."

Gaara walked up to Temari. "What are you doing?"

She put her hand over his mouth and pointed at Naruto and Sasuke. "Look little brother."

His eye began to twitch. "I don't want to watch your best friend make out with my best friend so if you don't mind… I'm leaving…"

Hinata slapped him and put her finger over her mouth. "Shh!"

Temari's eyes widened. "Iruka is coming…"

Hinata sighed. "Time to break it up…" She burst though the door Naruto dad wants to see you!"

Naruto shoved Sasuke off her and jumped out of bed.

Iruka looked at Naruto and sighed. "I'm glad you're awake… Your teachers are letting you off today but you will have to make up the work tomorrow."

She fixed her hair. "Ano… Okay dad…"

Iruka smiled at her then looked at the suspicious group. "See you guys later…"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm never going to win…" He ripped on the locks of his hair.

Naruto grabbed him and guided him out the door. "Stay away from me."

Temari grinned. "So Naruto… Did you enjoy your make out session?"

Naruto glared at her. "Shut up Temari… He was the one who did it okay?!" She looked away. "He's a bad liar too…"

Hinata sighed. Sometimes she worried just how clueless Naruto really was.

--

End chapter! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Naruto sighed. "Temari will you just kill me now?"

Temari looked at her confused. "Why?"

She pointed at the group of rabid fan girls. "If you don't they will…"

Hinata looked down. "Why are they going to kill you?"

Naruto crossed her arms and pouted. "Their diseased lesbian attacked me."

Temari and Hinata looked at her confused. "Diseased… Lesbian?"

"Yeah that stupid Sasuke-Teme…" She huffed.

"Oh…" They both looked away. They really didn't want an explanation.

One of the girls stomped up to her. "How dare you touch OUR Sasuke!"

Naruto grabbed the girl by her shirt. "Listen up bitch! I didn't touch your fucking piece of shit! He touched me! Now shut your bitch ass mouth!"

Temari pulled Naruto off the girl. "Now, now Naruto… No blood…"

Naruto grinned. "Hn… I guess you're right…" She pulled away from Temari and walked to the lunch room. "Damn fan girls…"

Sasuke walked up to her. "So why are you pissed off?"

Naruto felt something inside her snap. "Why?!" She grabbed him by the shirt. "I have rabid fucking fan girls blaming me that I touched you and nobody will leave me alone."

"Hn. No reason to get mad."

She clenched her fist and slapped him. "You are a fucking bastard!"

He held his cheek and watched her storm off. "She is probably right…"

Kiba walked up to him. "That's the damn truth…"

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up Kiba."

Gaara grinned. "She left a nice mark too."

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah…"

--

Naruto looked at her hand began to cry. Oh how she hated being a girl. "Stupid Sasuke…" She whipped her eyes and looked up at the sky. "Shikamaru usually comes out here… I wonder why he isn't here now…" It became a habit for Naruto to come out on the roof when she was upset.

Gaara walked over to her and sat down. "Smile…"

"Go away Gaara…" She buried her face into her knees.

He leaned back against the wall. "You left a really nice mark on his face…"

She let out a light chuckle. "Yeah… He looked really surprised."

Gaara pulled his knees close to his chest and looked at the sky. "It's really nice out today… But still you should go back inside…"

Naruto looked at him. "I don't want to go in there with them idiots…"

"What about my sister and Hinata?"

"They aren't part of the idiots… And you're not either…"

He chuckled. "And your dad?"

She glared at him. "You know who I'm talking about!"

"Okay… Don't get so mad…"

Naruto sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm glad I have friends like you."

Gaara ruffled her hair. "Don't get all emotional on me now…" He stood up. "Let's go inside." He held his hand out.

Naruto smiled. "Alright!" She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

Gaara watched Naruto run inside and let out a sigh of relief. "For a minute I thought she would never go inside…"

Temari put her arm around him. "Ne… Gaara don't you still like Naruto?"

He looked at Temari surprised. "Don't pop out of nowhere."

She glared at him. "Don't change the topic."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter…"

Temari sighed. "Yeah it does."

He looked away. "What are you getting at?"

Temari smiled. "You should date her…"

He glared at her. He couldn't believe she just said that. "Go away Temari…"

She shrugged. "Fine… But I don't really want to lose her to Sasuke… That will only cause her problems…" She glanced back at him. "If she dates you she won't leave me and Hinata…"

He watched her walk away. He wanted to beat his face into a wall. "Actually… That sounds like an idea…" He sat down and looked up at the sky again. "Date her… My sister is so selfish…"

--

Naruto looked at the board and sighed. "I hate math."

Temari chewed on her pencil. "Yeah it sucks…"

Kakashi glared at them. "Ms. Sand and Ms. Uzumaki would you like to share your conversation?"

Temari stood up. "Sure! Me and Naruto were both agreeing that this class sucks."

Kakashi sighed. "Well then please escort yourself to the office."

Temari grinned. "Okay!" She grabbed Naruto's wrist.

Naruto glared at her. "Now Hinata has to stay here alone…"

Temari waved goodbye to Hinata. "She'll be fine… She likes this class." They left the room.

Hinata sighed. "Fuck." Oh she knew she was going to regret that.

Kakashi looked at Hinata shocked. "Hinata! Don't use that language in this class!"

Hinata stood up. "I'll escort myself o the office too." She ran out of the classroom and caught up with Temari and Naruto. "Hey guys!"

Naruto looked at Hinata confused. "Did you get in trouble too?"

She shrugged. "He told me to go with you…"

Temari shrugged. "Whatever… We're skipping so you best not come…"

Hinata smiled. "I'll come…" Hinata mentally slapped herself. Man she was really going to get it but what the heck? You have to have fun once in a while, right?"

Naruto glanced at Hinata. For some reason she was beginning to think Hinata was turning out like her and Temari. "So this is your first time skipping right?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah."

Temari sighed. "Just don't get us in trouble…"

Hinata glared at her but said nothing. If only she didn't have a reputation to keep in tact…

--

"_The worst class in the world… P.E."_ Sasuke sighed.

Gaara threw a ball at a girl the other team knocking her down. "Just think Sasuke… You can pulverize all them fan girls of yours on the other team… That's what's so great about dodge ball…"

Sasuke sighed. "What about the ones on our team?"

Gaara shrugged. "Ignore them… Or use them as a shield…" He grabbed a nearby person and held them in front of the ball.

Kiba squirmed. "Let go Gaara!" A ball smacked him in the face. "Ouch!"

Gaara grinned. "It relieves tension too…"

Sasuke sighed and sat on the sidelines. "It's lame…"

Gaara joined him. "Aww come on Sasuke!"

Gai shouted at them. "You two youthful students get back into the game!"

Sasuke sighed and walked out of the gym with Gaara following behind him. "I refuse…"

--

Shikamaru sighed. "Asuma is always so cruel…" He noticed Temari, Naruto and Hinata walking in the hallway and walked over to them. "What are you guys doing?"

Hinata looked down. "Skipping…"

He looked at Hinata shocked. "No way…"

Temari looked at Shikamaru then looked away. "Hey Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru smiled. "Hey Temari…"

Naruto looked at them and walked away. "Get a room guys…"

--

Gaara ran up behind Sasuke. "Wait up Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at him and sighed. "I'm going to visit Itachi…"

Gaara sighed and stopped walking. "Alright…" Sometimes he wished he could just punch Sasuke in the back of the head.

He looked down the hallway to see Naruto and walked over to her. "Hey Naruto…"

Naruto smiled at him. "Hey Gaara!"

Gaara thought for moment. _"I'm not doing this for Temari… I'm doing it for Sasuke…"_ He looked down. "Naruto… Will you go out with me?" He slapped himself in the face.

Naruto smiled. "Gladly…"

Gaara stood there in shock. "Did she just… Say yes…?"

--

cries This isn't as amusing as when Naruto isn't a guy!! Anyway… Once again a cliffhanger… Review please…


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara stared blankly at Naruto

Chapter Three

Gaara stared blankly at Naruto. _"Did she just… Say yes?"_

Naruto looked at Gaara confused. "Gaara. Gaara…? GAARA? GAARA!"

He snapped back to reality. "Did you really say yes?"

She looked and him and smiled her blue eyes swimming with life. "Yeah… I really like you Gaara." She put her finger against her lip and thought for a moment. "Since we were in first grade... When Temari introduced us…"

Gaara looked at the wall then at Naruto. _"I am starting to think I fell asleep somewhere in the day…"_ He stared at the wall.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm. "Gaara…"

He punched the wall then looked at his fist amazed. "It hurts…"

Naruto punched him. "No shit!"

He smiled at Naruto. "I'm so glad…"

Naruto stood in confusion. "Okay?" _"I think he has a screw loose…"_

--

Sasuke sat on Itachi's desk. "Ne Itachi your class is lame."

Itachi glared at him. "I'm trying to teach."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Like you can teach worth a shit anyway."

A couple girls in the class squealed. "Look it is Sasuke! He is so hot! I love you Sasuke!"

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Well whatever… See you later Itachi…" With those words he left.

Itachi snapped the rules that he had in his hands in half. _"Stupid Sasuke always dicing me…"_

The class could sense the killing intent in the air and scooted their desks as far back as they could. "He's scary when he is mad…"

Sasuke saw Gaara talking to Naruto and sighed. "Those two idiots…"

Gaara leaned down and kissed Naruto. "See you later."

She smiled. "Alright!" She walked down the hallway to nowhere in particular.

Sasuke stood in shock. "Did he just?"

Gaara turned to see Sasuke and froze. _"Oh shit… He is going to kill me…"_ He turned the other way to run.

"GAARA..."

He froze and turned to face Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke… I…Um… Have to go…"

Sasuke walked over to him and grabbed him by the throat. "NARUTO IS MINE!"

Gaara looked away. "She can't wait for you forever… She shouldn't have to either…"

Sasuke stared blankly at Gaara then let his hands drop to his sides. "I… Guess you're right."

Gaara sighed and walked away. "You need to learn from your mistakes…" He glanced back at Sasuke. "Steal her heart away from me… Then you can say she is yours…"

Sasuke watched Gaara walk away then leaned against the wall. "I'm an idiot…" He sank to the floor and pulled his legs against his chest.

--

Hinata looked at Naruto shocked. "You and Gaara are dating?!" She put her hand over her mouth. _"I'm in so much trouble with Sasuke now… What a friend I am…"_

Temari sighed. "That's good to hear Naruto… I'm glad you have the hots for my brother."

Naruto's face turned red. "I-it's not like that!" She looked down. "He always understands me… And I have always cared so much about him…"

Hinata stood up. "A-ano… I have to go to… The bathroom." She quickly walked away. She couldn't believe Naruto and Gaara got together. She pressed her hand against her chest. "It's not right… I made a promise…"

--

Kiba grinned. "Shikamaru you seriously just need to ask her out already!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Shut up idiot dog."

Neji sighed. "You both are pathetic." He just couldn't understand why they argued all the time.

Kiba pouted. "Why do you guys insist on calling me a dog?" He notice Hinata was sitting alone in the hallway. "Hey guys you go on without me." He could have sworn they both said "Gladly." under their breath. He shrugged and walked over to Hinata. "Why are you out here alone?"

Hinata looked up at Kiba startled then quickly stood up. "A-ano… I-I w-w-was… I…" She blushed and looked away.

Kiba looked down. "Did you hear about Naruto and Gaara?" He only knew because Sasuke took it out on him.

She nodded still looking away. "S-she t-t-told m-me…" Hinata felt like her heart was going to explode.

Kiba sighed. He found it difficult to talk to Hinata, the stuttering didn't bother him it was his feelings that bothered him. "Anyway I'll catch up with you later…" He waved goodbye to her and walked away.

Hinata let out a breath of relief. "My heart almost exploded… Why did he do that?"

--

Gaara stared out the window. He was in deep trouble. Sasuke was going to kill him, Hinata was going to call him and give him a lecture and he was going to go insane all because he asked Naruto out. He ripped on his hair. "DAMN IT!"

Anko glared at him. "Is there something you would like to share with us?"

Gaara looked down. "No ma'am…" What was he doing? He stared at the tree outside the window. I was beautiful outside it was hot but that didn't bother him he loved the heat.

Kankuro nudged him. "Hey little bro, is something bugging you?"

Gaara looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine…" In his head he was hugging Kankuro crying saying "Help me big bro!" but he couldn't do that, especially in class.

--

Naruto hummed happily. _"Ramen, ramen, ramen."_ She stretched. _"I can't wait to go home!"_

A couple of Gaara's fan girls began to whisper behind Naruto. "Did you hear? Naruto and Gaara are going out. Are you serious?! That's disgusting! Gaara was low to go out with somebody like her."

Naruto turned around. "If you are going to talk about me don't mumble just say it to my face so I can deck the shit out of you."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI."

Naruto froze and turned forward in her seat. "Y-yes dad?" She put her hands over her mouth. _"Crap I called Iruka dad in front of the class..."_

A couple kids in the class chuckled.

Naruto stood up. "Shut up you little bastards!"

Iruka glared at her. "Naruto, Office… NOW!"

Naruto scurried out of the class. "Damn fan girls…" She noticed Sasuke sitting in the hallway alone and curiously approached him. "Hey Teme what are you doing?"

Sasuke looked up at her shocked then looked away. "It's nothing… The fan girls are tiring me out that's all…"

Naruto pouted. "Why are you lying to me Teme?" She kneeled down in front of him. "You can tell me…"

He looked at her then grabbed her shirt pulling her closer. "You wouldn't understand…" He gently kissed her on the lips.

Naruto punched him in the chest. "You Teme! I have a boyfriend! You can't do that!"

Sasuke looked down. "I know…"

Naruto watched him walk away and sighed. "What the hell is up his ass?"

--

Naruto is as clueless as ever… LOL… Anyway Review PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Naruto stared out the window at the cloudless sky. "It's going to rain..."

Temari stared at her confused. "It's sunny out Naruto... There is no way in hell it will rain."

Hinata glanced at the sky and began to fidget. "Ano... What if it does?"

Temari huffed. "If it rains I swear I will beat the shit out of both of you."

Naruto sighed. "Kill me now then."

Kiba ran up to Hinata. "Hey Hinata!"

Hinata inched away blushing. "A-a-ano... Hi K-Kiba-kun..."

Naruto smiled. "Kiba... What do you think of Hinata?"

Kiba looked at her confused. "Eh?"

Hinata blushed and hid behind Temari. "Naru-chan don't..."

Naruto smiled. "Do you think she is cute?"

Hinata's face turned bright red. "N-Naru-Chan!"

Kiba smiled. "Of course!"

Temari grinned. "Eh! Then why don't you date her?!"

Kiba blushed and looked down. "Well..."

Hinata ran off crying.

Kiba sighed. "That's why..."

Naruto snickered then saw Gaara. "I'll be back guys."

Temari noticed Gaara and huffed. "Disgusting."

Kiba looked at her confused. "What?"

Temari crossed her arms. "Naruto is meant to be with Sasuke... Not my pathetic bastard of a brother... I mean come on! Fuck."

Kiba shrugged. "Well... If Hinata ever... You know... Says she likes me..."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "You'll date her?"

He nodded. "Y-yeah."

--

Sasuke stared at the boring sky. "Lame ass life... Stupid fan girls... Annoying Gaara."

"_She can't wait for you forever… She shouldn't have to either…"_

Sasuke ripped on his hair. "Damn it! I know that!"

Deidara leaned over Sasuke. "Are you skipping? Un."

Sasuke huffed. "Yeah..."

He sat down next to Sasuke and smiled. "I can guess it's about Naruto... It was always about Naruto... Un... I remember when you first met her..."

Sasuke glared at him. "Deidara... Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

A wicked grin spread across Deidara's face. "I can help you win her heart."

Sasuke stared at him now fully interested. "Tell me."

"It's easy..."

--

Hinata wiped her eyes. "They are so mean..."

Sakura touched Hinata's shoulder. "Sasuke-kun has been depressed a lot lately."

Hinata's eyes widened.

Ino leaned against the wall. "We believe it is because of your stupid friend Naruto."

Hinata spun around to look at Sakura. "That's not it!"

Sakura pushed her to the ground. "Really?"

Hinata looked away.

"We want OUR Sasuke-kun back."

Hinata stood up. "He isn't yours!!" Her eyes widened an she put her hand over her mouth. "I..."

--

Naruto glanced at the window to see it was pouring out. "Temari is going to kick my ass."

Temari slapped the back of her head. "Damn strait."

Naruto looked around. "Where is Hinata?"

Temari shrugged. "Bathroom."

"Oh... I need to talk to her..."

Temari sighed and stared out the window. "I hate rain."

Naruto stared at her feet. "Yeah."

--

Sasuke stared at the girls bathroom door.

It was open.

He walked over to it to see someone's foot caught in the door. His eyes widened. "Hinata?"

Hinata looked at him her eyes full of tears. "Sasuke..."

He opened the door and stared at her bruised body. "What the hell happened?!"

"I... fell..."

"Liar! Look at those bruises! You have a black eye!"

She looked away.

"I'll take you to the nurse..."

She tried to stand. "I'm fine... I'll go myself."

"I'll make Kiba take you."

Her face turned bright red. "I don't want him to see me like this!"

He held out his hand. "Come on then."

Her eyes widened. "Is Naru-chan okay?!"

Sasuke stared at her blankly. "Naruto..."

She stood up. "They might hurt her!"

Sasuke picked Hinata up and began to carry her to the clinic. "Is Naruto in class or skipping?"

"Skipping... In left wing hallway."

He smiled. "I'll take care of it."

--

Naruto grinned as she opened random locked doors with her master key. "Too bad Temari didn't want to join me." She stared into the basement. "Oh cool! Stairs!" Suddenly someone pushed her. "Uwahhh!"

Before she knew it she was at the bottom of the basement her body aching.

"Hello?!" She noticed someone in the doorway. "Hey wait!"

The door slammed shut and she was in darkness. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Fuck... No bars." She tried to stand but she hurt her ankle. "Damn it..."

--

Temari stared at Hinata and clenched her fist and pointed at Hinata's eye. "It was Sakura and Ino."

Sasuke sighed. "Don't blame random people..."

Hinata looked away.

"IT WAS THEM!" She turned and ran out the door.

Neji walked into the room. "Hinata..."

Hinata looked down. "I'm fine... Don't worry." She looked at Sasuke. "Please go find Naruto."

Sasuke nodded and left the room.

Neji touched her cheek. "Who did this..."

"Nobody..."

"You know I will go and kill EVERYONE unless you tell me..."

She looked away. "I know..."

--

Sasuke looked around frantically. "Naruto?

"Sasuke?" The voice was muffled.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the fucking basement."

Sasuke grinned. "Hold on Naruto..."

"Bitch get me out right now!"

He chuckled and opened the basement door and slowly walked down the stairs. "After this how about we go buy ramen?"

"Sounds good..."

Sasuke stared at Naruto sitting on the ground holding her ankle. "Oh look what I found... An injured little fox."

Naruto glared at him. "Help me out you bastard."

"Well if you are going to be like that..." He turned around and began to walk up the stairs.

Naruto grabbed his pant leg. "Please don't go." Tears streamed down her eyes. "I don't want to stay down here any longer."

Sasuke shrugged and picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

Naruto pressed her face into his shirt and cried silently. "You torture me."

"I can say the same for you..." He stopped. "I love you..."

Naruto punched him in the chest. "Shut up."

Sasuke shook his head. "No..."

Naruto looked away. "Put me down..."

He set her down then sat next to her pressing his face into his knees. "I'm sorry..."

"Shut up."

He looked at her. "But--"

"SHUT UP!" She slammed her fist on the ground. "Shut up..." Tears fell from her eyes.

Sasuke looked away. "Sorry..."

"Just shut up... Okay?"

He stared at his shoes.

Gaara ran up to them. "Are you okay Naruto?!"

She looked away. "We need to talk... So please go away Gaara..."

He looked at them then nodded. "Okay."

Sasuke stared at the roof.

"Why couldn't you say it before?"

"Before what?"

She glared at him. "Before me and Gaara dated dumb ass!" Her eyes widened. "Sorry for yelling..."

"I was afraid."

"You're never afraid..."

He grinned. "That's what you think?"

She sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "Yeah..."

Gaara smiled and walked around the corner. "Oh yeah... I wanted to break up with you Naruto... I found someone else."

Sasuke stared at him blankly. "Gaara..."

Her eyes widened. "Wait Gaara!"

Gaara tilted his head to the side. "Yes?"

She looked down.

"Good luck you two..." He spun around and ran.

Sasuke looked away. "Idiot."

Naruto touched Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn?"

She pressed her lips against his. "I love you too."

Sasuke scooted away. "Y-you idiot! You and Gaara just broke up!"

She looked away. "He made my decision."

"What?"

"I can't cry... I want to smile... I'm glad we broke up... Is that terrible?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I love you!"

Sasuke slammed his head into the wall. "You are driving me insane!"

Naruto crawled towards him. "Why... Why do you say this when you have been torturing me for years?"

"Naruto I..."

"Shut up." She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." She pressed her lips against his one last time. "Bastard..."

--

Review... Like... Now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gaara clenched his fists as he ran down the hallway. _"It's for the best... They are both my best friends and it's my job to make them happy."_ He suddenly slammed into Kiba collapsing to the ground. "Watch where you are going dog breath!"

Kiba gasped. "Gaara are you okay?"

Gaara stood up quickly. "Shut up!" He quickly darted off.

Kiba brushed off his pants and sighed. "I knew this would happen." He mumbled to himself and walked back into the classroom. "Temari... Hinata!"

Hinata scurried out of her seat. "K-Kiba what are you doing? T-the teacher will be back any minute."

Temari grabbed him by the shirt. "What are you doing dog boy?" She hissed.

Kiba sighed. "Why must you call me that? Oh and Gaara is doing the unthinkable."

Temari let go of Kiba's collar. "Going to kill himself? That's not unthinkable."

Kiba sighed. "He is crying. So you better go find him."

Hinata slammed her fist in her palm. "I know where he is."

Temari looked at her then nodded. "I'll go find Naruto."

--

Naruto grinned. "I was just kidding."

Sasuke stared at her blankly. "T-that's cruel."

Naruto whipped her lips. "I can't believe I kissed you lesbian ass! At least I got a funny reaction!"

Sasuke looked away. "Do you know how much you torture me."

She sighed and looked away. "Sorry for using you..."

Sasuke looked at her confused. "When?"

Naruto buried her face in her hands. "A minute ago... I hate crying... So I used you to keep my mind off it. You do that to me. You make me forget everything."

Sasuke turned so he was facing her. "Wait... You actually... Love Gaara?"

Naruto whipped her eyes. "I wouldn't date him if I didn't! What kind of person do you think I am?!"

Sasuke looked away. "The cruel kind who tortures men."

Naruto turned her back towards him. "You asshole."

"Then did you lie earlier?"

She looked back at him. "About what?"

Sasuke looked down fidgeting. "About... Loving me?" He looked up then looked down again.

Naruto looked at her hands. "Yeah... I... I like both of you... I love you guys and... Everyone expects me to choose one or the other and I just don't know."

Sasuke sighed. "You don't have to choose... You were happy with Gaara... So..."

Naruto curled up in a ball. "I'm never dating ever again!"

Sasuke stepped back. "D-don't say that."

"Shut up. Why don't you and Gaara just get it over. You are both stupid. You should get along well!"

Sasuke sighed. "I thought I was a lesbian."

Naruto whipped her eyes again. "Turn strait then dumb ass!"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "So what am I... Seriously?"

Naruto stood up and glared at him. "You are Gaara's new girlfriend! Now go away."

Sasuke stared at Naruto as she walked away. "I never win..." He waited till she turned around the corner before collapsing. "Damn it. Why do I even care anymore! This is seriously going to turn me gay." He rubbed his temples. "Well according to Naruto I am already..."

"Hey Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked up to see Itachi then tears slipped past his eyes. "Brother..."

Itachi hugged his little precious brother and sighed. "Jeez... You are the most troublesome little brother in the world."

Sasuke whimpered. "Shut up... I love her and all I get out of it is this."

Itachi smiled. "It gets better."

Sasuke huffed. "Shut up! I am going to turn gay! Girls suck! They always pms and they only bitch at you and break your heart!"

Itachi slapped himself in the face. "Please don't say that Sasuke... You are the only strait Uchiha left..."

Sasuke sighed. "I can't stand it." He wiped his eyes and wrapped his arms around Itachi.

--

Gaara sighed and stared at the chalkboard. The empty classroom made him feel comforted and yet alone.

Hinata opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey..."

Gaara sighed. "Go away..."

Hinata looked around the room. "I miss this classroom... I wish they didn't have to redo it..."

Gaara huffed. "Don't you listen? Go away damn it."

"Oh look!" She ran to the front desk and picked up a picture. "You look so cute! Oh look it's Sasuke too! Oh and I found me and Temari!"

Gaara glared at her. "What do you want."

Hinata put down the picture. "I want my best friends back..."

Gaara's eyes widened. "But..."

Hinata sat on the desk and smiled. "I'm a very stubborn person... Selfish too... You guys are _my_ friends and I refuse to lose you."

Gaara looked down at the desk. "I'll be fine... I don't need people."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You can't always be like this."

Gaara crossed his arms. "I can if I want to!"

Hinata glared at him. "Like I said Gaara. I'm stubborn." She smiled kindly. "Now... Let's go." She stood up and walked to the door.

Gaara sighed. "Fine..."

--

Naruto stormed down the hallway pouting with her arms crossed. "Stupid fucking people."

"Naruto where the hell are you going?"

Naruto stopped walking and turned around to see Temari. "Home."

Temari smiled and held out her arms. "What? I don't get a goodbye hug." There was menacing edge in her voice.

"What do you want?" Naruto mumbled.

Temari pouted. "I just want a hug..."

Naruto sighed. "I don't want to give you one."

Temari clenched her teeth. "Don't make me tackle you."

Naruto stepped back. "T-Temari... I'm not in the mood for a hug."  
Temari glared at her without saying a word.

Naruto sighed and walked towards her cautiously until she was close enough to hug her.

Temari snatched her hand and began to drag her down the hallway. "Caught you."

Naruto whimpered and began to struggle. "Let go Temari!"

"Not until all of this is fixed!" She hissed.

Naruto sighed. "_Why is it aways like this?_"

--

Sasuke stared at Gaara curiously. "Why are you here?"

Gaara crossed his arms. "I was dragged here."

Itachi smiled. "Hello Gaara. I'm glad to see you in my class..."

Temari stormed in the door and threw Naruto into the the class room and left.

Naruto looked at Gaara then Sasuke. "Oh look you two are dating. How cute." She spun around and went to open the door.

Gaara tilted his head to the side. "What?"

Itachi slid his hand onto the door. "Stay here and work over your problem before three psycho kids try killing me..."

Naruto glared at him. "I don't want anything to do with them."

Itachi positioned his body in front of the door and turned Naruto to face Sasuke and Gaara. "Please..."

Naruto crossed her ams. "You two just kiss and get it over with."

Gaara pointed at himself then at Sasuke. "_Us_?"

Naruto glared at them. "No shit."

Sasuke stepped towards Naruto. "Naruto..."  
Naruto glared at him. "Stay away from me."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "You're a bitch."

Naruto's eyes widened and she stared at Sasuke blankly. "What...?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "All you are doing is playing with my emotions! I do have a fucking heart, no matter how small you people think it is! It's still there!"

Naruto looked down. "I..."

"Shut up."

Naruto looked at him.

"I'm tired of this... You want me to be gay?! Fine!" Sasuke grabbed the now stunned Gaara and pressed his lips roughtly against Gaara's.

Itachi rubbed his temples and looked away. "Dad is going to kill me."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "There! Are you happy?!

Gaara stumbled then fell to the ground. "I was kissed. By a guy... A guy. What the hell?"

Naruto stared at them then looked away. "Isn't it easier that way?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why would it be?!"

Naruto looked away. "Everything would be better without me..."

Sasuke huffed. "Naruto. I'd go insane if I didn't have you. Hell. I have been going out of my mind every day I'm not with you. I fucking kissed a guy! And I'm a lesbian!"

Naruto giggled.

Sasuke smiled then looked down. "Look... I love you."

Naruto stared at Gaara. "But..."

Gaara stood up. "I'm... I have to go talk to someone." He smiled at Naruto. "It's okay... I finally figured it out."

"_What is to figure out?_"

Itachi smiled and let Gaara leave then left behind him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I love you..."

Naruto suddenly began to cry. "You guys are idiots."

Sasuke smiled. "You're one to talk."

--

I hope this chapter is easier to understand. Haha... Review please!


End file.
